


A Cure for What Ails You

by Incandescentflower



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescentflower/pseuds/Incandescentflower
Summary: If the person you love is a virgin on their 30th birthday, you will be cursed with an unending need for them until you obtain what you desire.A story in which Kurosawa is cursed with endless horniness, both of them continue to be stupid about each other's feelings and it all works out in the end.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 288





	A Cure for What Ails You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going though all the fandom tropes. If you have one you want to see, feel free to hit me up. I love writing for these two disasters.

It was Adachi’s birthday, but the one person who he wanted to spend it with was nowhere to be found. He checked his phone, no message. He checked around the office, no sign of Kurosawa. When he asked the Chief, he said he called in sick.

Adachi spent the morning fretting. Maybe he and Kurosawa weren’t as close as he thought. Over the last six months they had started spending more time together. He had offered to help Adachi work late on a project and when Adachi missed the last train, Kurosawa had offered him a place to stay. He had discovered they had common interests and he enjoyed talking to Kurosawa. Most of all, despite being popular and able to be friends with anyone, Kurosawa seemed like he wanted to be friends with Adachi.

He never, ever asked for time off from work. Adachi asked for the afternoon off. 

He bought the ingredients to make some porridge, or at least what the internet said porridge needed. Adachi was never one to cook. He hoped the it would help Kurosawa feel better.

Adachi texted Kurosawa first, but he didn't answer. The lack of response was not usual. It made Adachi very concerned for his well-being.

When he knocked on Kurosawa’s door, he heard a shuffling and then a voice. “Adachi, why aren’t you at work?”

“Kurosawa?” Adachi called. “I was worried about you. You didn’t respond to my text. Are you ok? Chief says you’re sick.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he said. But he did not sound fine. He sounded distraught. “I’ll see you at work soon.”

Adachi started to turn away from the door, but concern bubbled in his chest. He couldn’t just walk away.

“I’m not leaving until you open the door, Kurosawa. I’ll sleep in the hallway if I have to.”

There was no noise at the door in response. Adachi stood there, waiting. “Kurosawa!” he called again. “I’m going to sit right down here.” And he sat in front of the door in the hallway. He played on his phone for a bit, figuring he would make a racket again if Kurosawa did not give in.

But the door clicked and pulled open, toppling Adachi onto his back inside. Kurosawa stood above him, his face flushed and his hair disheveled. He was wearing his work clothes, but his tie was pulled out and his top buttons were unbuttoned. His shirt looked half untucked, but it was mostly concealed by a pillow. He was holding it tight in front of him, like a security blanket.

Adachi got to his feet, looking Kurosawa over at an angle where he could more easily assess his health. “Kurosawa, you look really ill,” Adachi said, sympathetically. “Good thing I came to take care of you.”

“I’m fine, Adachi. I can take care of myself. It was really kind of you to come over, but I really think you should go so you don’t get sick too.”

Adachi shook his head at that nonsense. Kurosawa had always been so kind to him. Helping him with work. Giving him snacks. Buying him meals when they wanted to celebrate a job well done. Adachi considered him his closest friend now, aside from Tsuge. And who leaves their closest friend alone when they are sick?

“It’s your birthday, Adachi, you should not spend it taking care of me,” Kurosawa added.

“You clearly are not able to take care of yourself, Kurosawa. Look at you. Sit down.” Adachi led him over to the couch and helped him take a seat. He put the back of his hand to Kurosawa’s head. He felt warm and he was sweating, but didn’t seem to have a fever. “This is a very strange illness, we should go to the hospital.”

“No!” Kurosawa yelled, startling Adachi. “It isn’t, it isn’t something they can help with.”

“Ok, well, then if you won’t go to the hospital, then you will have to accept my help,” Adachi said firmly. “Why don’t you first change into something more comfortable. Do you need my help?”

“No!” Kurosawa said again, grabbing the back of the couch and forcing himself to stand. He took some deep breaths and steadied himself. The pillow he had been clutching to his body started to slip, when he tried to catch it, he lost his balance. Adachi grabbed at him to hold him up. The pillow fell to the floor.

Kurosawa closed his eyes, as if bracing for a blow. Adachi looked him over to make sure he was not injured and was startled by what Kurosawa had clearly been hiding - his very prominent erection in his pants.

Embarrassment flooded over Adachi, but also something else, something exciting. He had never seen another man’s erection before. It was definitely sexy. Adachi chided himself for even having that impulse, considering how distressed Kurosawa looked at the revelation.

“Kurosawa,” Adachi said carefully, “is this part of your illness?”

Kurosawa nodded his head, eyes still closed. 

“Did you,” he said slowly, trying to not offend Kurosawa, “take some sort of medication?”

“Adachi, no,” Kurosawa now was looking at him, his eyes pleading. “I woke up this way this morning and it hasn’t gone away.”

“I could understand being embarrassed, but Kurosawa, this is what the doctor is for.”

“I am not refusing to go to the hospital because I am embarrassed, Adachi. It’s because it will not help.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I’m cursed.”

“Cursed?” Adachi said, rubbing his chin. Adachi vaguely remembered an urban legend about a lover being cursed by their love if they were a virgin. He could not remember the exact details, but he thought maybe that was what Kurosawa meant. “Is your lover a magic user?”

Kurosawa froze. He seemed to be assessing something. “It seems so. I was doing some research this morning and it appears to be the case.”

“You never told me you were in love,” Adach said. It was curious that Kurosawa never mentioned it and even curiouser that the revelation made Adachi's stomach twist.

Then it hit him like a tidal wave. He was jealous. 

Kurosawa was hugging the pillow to his lap again. “It’s complicated,” he said. He looked like he was sweating again.

“Well, what takes the curse off?” Adachi asked.

“I found some things that suggest ‘obtaining what you desire’ lifts it.” 

“Which is?”

Kurosawa raised his eyebrows. 

Oh. _Oh_. That desire.

“Adachi, I think you should go,” Kurosawa said. He looked so incredibly uncomfortable. 

“Will she be coming over?” Adachi asked.

Kurosawa shook his head. “They don’t know. I am certain they don’t feel the same way.”

Adachi’s heart knotted. He imagined Kurosawa loving someone so much and not telling them. Poor Kurosawa.

“Is there anything I can do to help? How about a bath? Would taking a bath relax you?”

Kurosawa’s shoulders slumped in concession. He nodded.

Adachi adjusted the settings and filled the bath. He helped Kurosawa walk in. “Adachi,” Kurosawa said, “How do you smell so good?”

Adachi lifted his shirt to sniff it. “Oh, that’s my detergent. It’s nice, isn’t it.”

“Yes,” Kurosawa agreed. The look in his eyes was a bit glassy now. Adachi needed to come up with some better ideas. He just couldn’t stand how uncomfortable Kurosawa looked.

Once they were both in the bathroom, Adachi turned around. “Go ahead and get in.”

Kurosawa made a stifled, surprised noise and the water splashed. Without thinking, Adachi turned around to help steady him. 

Kurosawa was completely naked, only his legs in the bath. His cock was fully erect, so hard it was almost purple. His body was beautiful, so well toned, skin like marble. 

Adachi swallowed hard and helped Kurosawa sit down slowly. He let out a hiss when he met the water. Kurosawa sat there unmoving for a bit, his face looked pained. “Has anything helped? Anything at all?”

“Touching myself helps for just a few minutes and then it starts to ache more,” Kurosawa said, his eyes still closed. “I can’t explain why, but I think I can’t make it go away by myself.”

Adachi bit his lip. He would do anything to help Kurosawa right now. Even if he could give him a little bit of relief, he wanted to find a way. 

Would Kurosawa want him to? It was such an embarrassing thing to ask. He could barely stand considering it. But when Kurosawa made another pained expression he knew he had to try.

“I...Kurosawa, if you want, I could try?”

Kurosawa’s eyes went wide. He put his hand through his hair, the dampness from the bath making it clump together and heavy.

“I mean, I don’t have to. I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable.” Adachi was stammering. “I just thought maybe it might help?”

Kurosawa nodded. 

Adachi rolled up his sleeve, the anticipation of what he was about to do making his hand shake. He moved slowly in case Kurosawa changed his mind. Adachi reached from over his shoulder into the bath and gently, carefully took Kurosawa’s cock in hand.

The noise Kurosawa made when Adachi touched him could only be described as otherworldly.

As Adachi stroked, Kurosawa’s face relaxed for the first time since he had seen him that day. His chest was flush as he rocked into Adachi’s hand. 

Adachi had never touched anyone this way before. He had never had a girlfriend...or a boyfriend. He had never even been kissed. He was completely and utterly unaware of what he had been missing.

How could anyone that Kurosawa loves not love him back? He was so popular, so friendly. So handsome. It made Adachi’s heartache to think that he had been rejected. That he was alone and did not feel as though he could ask for help. Adachi would do anything to help him.

He had actually allowed himself to imagine this before. Adachi pretended it was his brain doing crazy things when he slept, but now that he was getting to touch Kurosawa like this, he was in awe of how much he liked it.

Kurosawa suddenly reached out and grabbed Adachi’s arm, clutching it hard as his body started to tremble. Adachi took it all in, the lines on his face, the tension in his shoulders, Kurosawa’s hand on his arms desperately grasping. This is what Kurosawa looked like when he came.

Kurosawa slumped back in the bath, all tension gone. Relief washed over Adachi seeing him finally look more himself.

He looked up at Adachi, eyes uncertain. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you had to do that.”

Adachi stood up and grabbed Kurosawa’s robe. “No apologies. I offered. I wanted to help, Kurosawa.” He held out the robe and turned his head. “Did it?”

“Mmm,” he agreed, as the water sloshed and Adachi felt the robe pulling away. “I can think now.”

“Ok,” Adachi said with a nod. “Let’s get you out of there and comfortable.” He offered his arm, and thankfully, Kurosawa took it. The momentary strangeness between them seemed to melt away. 

It made something bloom in Adachi’s chest. This overwhelming feeling of closeness. He knew something about Kurosawa now that he presumed fairly few people knew. It felt special. He wanted to do it again. But this was not about him. He needed to make sure Kurosawa was better now.

Adachi wasn’t sure if it would come back, but he decided Kurosawa needed to eat something in case it did. He started making porridge but Kurosawa still had enough wits about him to know this was a bad idea. He nudged Adachi aside as he took over. 

They stood there in front of the stove, shoulders pressed together. It felt so warm, so wonderful. 

Kurosawa reached for the salt and his robe slipped, a sliver of the skin from his chest now exposed. Adachi couldn’t help but look. Kurosawa was beautiful. His hair was wet and still clinging a bit to his face. His smile was like the sun.

Adachi’s feelings were now an oncoming storm, swirling, intensifying, taking over. 

After they ate, Kurosawa put on some sweats and joined Adachi on the couch, sitting on the opposite end. Adachi had hung his suit coat jacket over a chair and was busying himself by arranging the coffee table. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Better than this morning,” Kurosawa said, chewing on his bottom lip. “But I can feel it coming back.”

“Kurosawa, should you call the person you love? If she knew you were in such agony, maybe she would help?”

Kurosawa looked up at Adachi, his eyes complicated. “I don’t want them to feel obligated to be with me physically, Adachi,” he said, his voice breaking. “This was never what I wanted.”

He dropped his head into his hands. 

“Hey, Kurosawa,’ Adachi said, moving next to him on the couch. “Anyone who knows you, cares about you. No one would want you to suffer.” Adachi couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t stand to see Kurosawa so pained. He carefully placed his hand on Kurosawa’s back and then gently started to rub it in large circles. 

“Touching you isn’t unpleasant, believe me.” Adachi meant this to be funny. He did his best to make his tone light, but when Kurosawa met his eyes, his look was so intense, so needy. It was as if what Adachi said somehow eased something knotted inside him. 

“You touching me feels unbelievable right now, Adachi,” he said. His breathing was getting heavier, his hands were fisted tight into his sweatpants.

“Good,” Adachi said, now brushing Kurosawa’s cheek with the back of his hand. “I want you to feel better. Just tell me what helps.”

“I can’t,” Kurosawa said. “I can’t ask it.”

“Does this help?” Adachi asked, now trailing his fingers down Kurosawa’s neck.

“A little,” Kurosawa gasped, closing his eyes. 

Adachi licked his lips. “What about this?” He put his hand on Kurosawa’s thigh and started rubbing.

“Mmm,” Kurosawa moaned as Adachi’s hand slid up his thigh. “Fuck, Adachi, this is too much. I can’t stand it.” He buried his head in his hands again.

“Then tell me what would help,” he said. “Would doing this again help enough?” He slid his hands over Kurosawa’s cock, already achingly hard. Kurosawa turned his head away from Adachi, clearly restraining himself.

“What if I licked you? Would that maybe help more?”

Kurosawa froze. He looked at Adachi and said, “Yes. But Adachi-”

Adachi dropped to his knees. He took the waistband of Kurosawa’s sweatpants and pulled it down. Kurosawa’s cock bounced out, no longer constrained by fabric. “Is this ok if I do this? I don’t want to take advantage of your state.”

Kurosawa blinked at him. “Take advantage?”

“I just really want to do this now. But if you weren’t cursed, this would not be happening. Is that, is it going to be alright once we figure out a way to make this stop?”

“I don’t know, Adachi,” Kurosawa said, clearly back into the pained state he was in earlier in the day. “All I know is that the only thing I want right now is your mouth on me.”

And that was likely the best they were going to get in this situation. Kurosawa did not deserve to be suffering. He did not deserve to be in pain. Especially if Adachi could make that feeling go away. Especially if all Adachi had to do was this.

Adachi took Kurosawa in his mouth. It was sloppy and uncoordinated. He had no idea what he was doing. But this did not seem to impact the effects his actions had on Kurosawa, who leaned his head back on the couch. He let out a loud moan. 

Adachi figured that meant he should keep doing what he was doing. He moved faster, using his tongue to increase his spit and allowing him to intensify his movement. Kurosawa’s cock was silky and smooth and felt wonderful between his lips. Adachi was incredibly hard himself. 

Kurosawa’s moans fell into a rhythm with Adachi’s mouth. He continued sucking Kurosawa, his own cock pulsing. It was shocking when his orgasm slammed into him. He choked a bit on Kurosawa’s cock, letting it wave through him, gasping. 

“Adachi?” Kurosawa panted. Adachi realized that Kurosawa had been watching his work and had seen him come without being touched at all.

Adachi readjusted himself while he stroked Kurosawa. “Fuck, Adachi. That was so hot. I’m gonna come from how amazing that was.”

“Good,” Adachi said and put his mouth back down on Kurosawa. It only took a bit more coaxing and Kurosawa came hot and sharp into Adachi’s mouth.

So if there had been any question before, there was clearly no question now. Adachi was really into touching Kurosawa. He felt embarrassed. He felt ashamed. This was supposed to help Kurosawa, not to indulge some unknown fantasy of his. 

“Shit, Adachi,” Kurosawa said, his body now loose and pliant, curled up on the couch. “That was the most amazing, unbelievable...”

“I’m sorry,” Adachi said, sitting back on his side of the couch, eyes shifted downward. “I didn’t mean to-”

Kurosawa lifted his head. His soft, broad smile, now shifting to concern. “Hey, no, hey, Adachi, no.” He said, shifting his body over to Adachi’s side of the couch. “That was good. Don’t be sorry.”

Adachi nodded but still felt uncertain. What a way to lose your virginity. Adachi couldn’t have imagined this scenario in a million years. And that’s when it clicked. Virginity. Didn’t that urban legend say something about virginity?

Adachi wanted to get past all this so he could figure some things out. He needed to know what Kurosawa would think about all this - sans curse. Adachi needed to see if he could find out more about it. 

Kurosawa’s laptop was sitting on the table. Adachi grabbed it and opened it, the screen already unlocked. Kurosawa’s head lolled. “What are you doing now, Adachi?”

“This can’t go on forever, Kurosawa. We need to figure out how to help you. If your love won’t help, then we gotta figure out something else.”

Kurosawa suddenly went rigid and grabbed for Adachi’s wrists. “No, let me,” he said as Adachi opened up the browser and saw the page. It was some online forum where people were discussing the curse. Someone wrote:

_If the person you love is a virgin on their 30th birthday, you will be cursed with an unending need for them until you obtain what you desire._

“Kurosawa? The person you love’s 30th birthday is today?” Kurosawa nodded, eyes now closed, still holding onto Adachi’s wrist.

“My 30th birthday is today,” Adachi said in a whisper. 

“I’m sorry, Adachi. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I would never have wanted you to know.”

“You’re cursed because of me?”

“I’m cursed because of me, Adachi. I’m so foolish. I knew you only wanted to be friends and I fell in love with you anyway. Fuck,” Kurosawa hissed. “I thought maybe after you touched me, this would stop, but it just seems to be getting worse.” Kurosawa pulled back, bawling himself up on the couch at the other end.

“You, love me?” Adachi asked, dazed.

Kurosawa picked up his head. “Of course I do, Adachi.”

Everything Adachi had ever thought about Kurosawa rearranged itself in his head. Everything he had said. Everything he had done. Everything.

Adachi put down the computer and went over to Kurosawa. He was clearly in agony again. And now Adachi knew it was because of _him_.

“I didn’t know,” he said. He then gently, carefully took Kurosawa’s chin and pulled his head up so that he could kiss him softly. It was warm and kind. It was like his lips never felt anything before that moment. It was overwhelming. It was his first kiss.

“I want to be with you, Kurosawa. Let me help you fix this.”

It was as if something snapped. Kurosawa was now kissing him, really kissing him, hungry and fierce. It took over everything, all of Adachi’s senses, all of Adachi’s feelings, all of Adachi’s being.

Kurosawa picked Adachi up, wrapping his legs around his waist and took him into the bedroom. They were awkward and uncoordinated as they stripped each other’s clothing, but they were still able to achieve the desired goal, ending up completely undressed in one another’s arms. 

Kurosawa cringed a bit as they touched. Adachi knew he was overly sensitive. Hopefully this would finally help. “You should try fucking me,” Adachi said. Direct. To the point. So very unlike Adachi. But the situation was progressively harmful for Kurosawa and he just couldn’t stand it any longer.

Kurosawa grabbed a tube from the bedside table and started applying it to his fingers. “Can I...this should help make it easier.” Adachi nodded and Kurosawa started massaging Adachi’s entrance. It was tight and a bit sore, but Kurosawa seemed to know what he was doing and he eased into it, rubbing Adachi’s cock with his other hand. 

Kurosawa’s hand on Adachi’s cock was going to make him come instantly. He had no self control. Adachi grabbed a hold of Kurosawa’s hand and stopped its movement, hoping to draw it out. “I’m ready,” he said. 

Kurosawa expertly flipped Adachi on his side in one controlled motion. Adachi was overcome with how turned on he was at that moment. 

Kurosawa pulled Adachi’s hips close to him and slowly pressed inside of him. Adachi still wasn’t fully prepared. It was uncomfortable, but Kurosawa was careful, taking it slow. He moved inside of Adachi and kissed the back of his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Adachi’s body, interlocking their hands. 

Adachi took deep breaths, trying to relax and rock into Kurosawa. Kurosawa reached down and started stroking Adachi’s cock again. The waves of pleasure helped release the tension, allowing them to be closer, allowing Adachi to open up to Kurosawa.

“Fuck, Adachi,” Kurosawa said. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yes,” he said quietly. They continued to move together, the crest of his orgasm building until it peaked and washed him away. Adachi called out, grasping onto Kurosawa throughout his climax. Kurosawa quickened his pace until he came hard inside of Adachi.

He was gasping, trying to catch his breath. Once he regained composure, Adachi carefully turned over and kissed Kurosawa thoroughly. He was about to curl up in the crook of Kurosawa’s arm when he realized, despite their efforts, Kurosawa was still hard.

“It didn’t work?” Adachi asked.

Kurosawa shook his head. “It’s fine, Adachi. I don’t care. I get to be with you like this. That is all that matters.”

Adachi was furious. Adachi was anxious. Adachi was determined. He needed to figure out how to help Kurosawa. Why had nothing they had done worked? He considered what the online post had said. 

“Kurosawa,” Adachi asked, “What is it that you desire?”

Kurosawa ran his fingers through Adachi’s hair and said, “I’ve only ever wanted you.”

The sincerity and seriousness of what Kurosa was saying, what he had been saying, what their situation had made clear, all swept up Adachi in that moment. His emotions were a cascade finally tumbling into a waterfall. They were too much to contain any longer.

He placed quick kisses all over Kurosawa’s neck and chest. He tongued the outlines of his muscles and ran his fingertips over Kurosawa’s stomach. 

Kurosawa let out low noises at every touch.

Adachi then rolled over onto his back and put a pillow under his hips. He pulled Kurosawa on top of him and started thrusting his hips against Kurosawa’s cock. “I want you close,” Adachi said, his voice desperate.

“I don’t think this will help.”

“I don’t care,” he said, rolling his hips in an emphatic motion.

Adachi took Kurosawa’s still hard cock and helped line him up then pressed his feet up against Kurosawa’s back, encouraging him to go inside him again.

Kurosawa moaned and thrust gently, pushing inside. Adachi was now much looser and more comfortable. He licked Kurosawa’s neck as he fucked Adachi slowly and carefully. 

Kurosawa kissed Adachi hard again. When their gaze met his eyes were shiny and intense. Adachi’s heart swelled, full to bursting. He could feel the tears coming, clouding his vision, trickling down his cheek. 

Kuosawa stopped moving. “Adachi, are you alright? Is this okay?”

“Kurosawa, I love you,” Adachi said, powerless not to. It was the truth and Adachi needed him to know.

Kurosawa kissed each tear, pulling him closer as he continued to slowly and carefully thrust inside of Adachi. And then he tensed and came hard inside Adachi again. He seemed to lose his ability to hold himself up and rolled on his side, his hands grasping Adachi’s hips and bringing him into his lap, still inside Adachi, although clearly, finally, softening.

He took a hold of Adachi’s cock and stroked him with a soft but firm hand. Adachi’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, the immensity of his feelings for Kurosawa making him lose all his senses. His vision went white, all sound muted. His body shook with pleasure. The feeling kept coming, almost endless, until he released in Kurosawa’s hand.

When Adachi came back to himself, Kurosawa was watching him, lightly brushing his fingers over his body. “Wow, that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen,” he said. 

Adachi kissed him again. This time it was with everything open - heart, mind, body, soul. He didn’t need to ask. He knew the curse was over. He knew because he now belonged to Kurosawa, completely and irrevocably. There was nothing left to hold back. He had given everything over.

They continued to lay together, entangled in one another’s bodies, finally at peace, until they both drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on Tumblr @ [Incandescentflower](https://incandescentflower.tumblr.com/) or Twitter @ [IncandescentFlower](https://twitter.com/flower_incandes).


End file.
